Make Me Smile Babe, Just For A While
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: At first cutting was his exscape. But one huge fight led to the first best night of his life. At first it was just physical, then something changed in both of them. He wasnt sure what it was, but he liked it. Then they got caught. DASEY
1. Car Ride

The last few months flashed through his head in quick short bursts. He laughed quietly as the thoughts about her turned from completely primal to something else. He still couldn't think of how to explain how he felt. It had gone from how her body felt against his, how fucking her let out all anger and frustration, to the way when she slept she had a slow small smile on her face, how when she would kiss him her fingers threaded through his hair. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this stuff. At least that's what his parent told him. Though he didn't see why not. There was no blood relation between them at all.

He knew she wasn't the only reason he was on his way, with his father, to this psychologists office. His father had seen the cuts. The personal 'battle wounds' he had built up over the years. At that thought he looked down at his arm. There werent many. Some were deep some werent. He wasn't the type you would think to do this. It had really all started as an accident. He had slipped and cut his finger when he was cutting a piece of cake. He realized the pain in his chest and head had eased with the pain bleeding from his finger. It had been months before he tried to see if it would happen again, on purpose. He wasn't ashamed of them though. Each one told a story about hardships he had gone through in his life. He wore them like a medal. He hadent even done it since the first time they were together. He didn't need his trusty razor blade when he had this very special girl.

He then noticed his father was droning on about how dissapointing it was to see him set this example to his little brother and sisters. That first of all the cutting. His father didn't understand how hurting yourself could make the pain disapear. He didn't care about that. His dad kept talking about how he really could of hurt himself. Killed himself. No matter how many times he told his father he never made them deep enough, hard enough, to kill himself. That it was never his intention and he didn't want to die. But in one ear out the other. The second point his father brought up was 'the relationship'. That was what his father was calling it. How it was a horrible thing and could never happen. What would people say? But he didn't care. His father didn't care he loved her. The rawest, purest, most primal, of relationships had turned into love.

Through out his fathers rambleing he stayed quiet. He had spoken his piece. Many times over. Both of them had. But yet again in one ear out the other. Not even a bat of an eye on how they felt. Just the rules. Never alone. Never to go anywhere, ever again. Never to be in eachothers rooms. He was surprised they hadnt said they couldn't talk, or look at each other. But as long as she didn't get shipped off to her father, like the original plan when they found out, he was okay with the rules. He would take being around her at least to nothing.

His father finally pulled into the parking lot and he jumped out of the car. Not being able to stand the close quarters with his father. He walked into the building and his father went to the desk, checking him in. Soon a old lady came and told him the doctor could see him now. He stood and went to follow her. He noticed his dad standing too.

"No I don't want you to come." He said simply and walked through the door. His dad stood there in shock.

The nurse looked at him frowning a bit, "Im sorry but since hes sixteen, if he doesn't want you in there you can't come." She said shutting the door on him. He sulked back to his seat sitting down.

The young man took a seat on the couch, laughing. He didn't actually think shrinks had couches in their offices. He looked up as the doctor walked in and sat at his desk.

"Hello Mr. Venturi. Im Dr. Brown." He said smiling at the teenager in front of him.

Derek looked at him and crossed his arms relaxing in the couch. "Okay, well would you like to tell me why you're here?" Dr. Brown asked. Derek raised his eyebrow. "I mean what events lead you to have to come talk to someone?" He tried again. Still nothing. "Okay how about you just start from the beginning." Dr. Brown said hoping that if he mentioned a place to start Derek would start talking.

"What beginning? When I first started cutting? Or when I started sleeping with my STEP-sister." Derek said leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.


	2. The Beginning

Okay so this is now the beginning. Before anything happened between the two of them. Hope you like it. Dont forget to review. If no one review i think you dont like it and i dont write it. Sorry its so short too im super tired but i had to get some of the idea out of my head before i exploded.

Disclaimer: These are stupid. I dont own life with derek. if i did do you think i would be on this web site? NO i would be on a boat in the middle of no where in the tropics.

* * *

Derek walked into the family room. He noticed the tv was on but no one was in front of it. He flipped it to the hockey game and went to the kitchen for something to eat and a drink. He was beyond pissed. His practice sucked. He had really hurt his shoulder too. He rotated his should slowly a few times clenching his teeth through the pain. He hoped it was nothing serious and he wouldn't have to go to the doctor. He didn't do doctors. He grabbed some things to make a sandwhich and got to work putting them together.

Casey walked down the stairs after grabbing her notebook from her backpack upstairs. She looked confusingly at the tv wondering why the music videos she was watching was turned to the hockey channel. That could only mean one thing. "DER-RICK" She yelled.

"WHAT?" He yelled back. She noticed the anger already in his voice. 'He must be pissed from practice.' She thought before walking into the kitchen.

"I was watching the tv." She said crossing her arms nodding in the direction of the tv. He shrugged and winced a little. He finished his sandwhich and grabbed a pop from the fridge.

"You know I really don't want to fight." He said slowly. He looked tired. She noticed and nodded slowly walking back to the couch she sat down. He followed sitting in his chair. She grabbed the remote quickly thinking he was going to take it. He just took a bite of his sandwhich.

She flipped back to the music video channel she was watching and grabbed her pen off the table along with her english book. Derek watched the singer dance around the stage screaming at the fans who were jumping up and down trying to grab him. He finished his food before standing up. Derek reached down for his pop and stopped squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Nothing. Hurt my shoulder in practice." He said sharply before returning to the kitchen to put away his dishes and retreating to his room. He walked through the door of his room and collapsed into his bed. He pulled his backpack up next to him and reached in to find his midterm his dad or Nora had to sign. Derek groaned inwardly at the D- marked in large red pen at the top. Sad thing was he really studied for this test too. He knew his marks werent good in this class. Usually he didn't care but he was sick of always being the stupid one. So for once he tried harder. Didn't get him very far. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what he was going to to. He was offically failing this class. Practice sucked. Now on top of all things he leared he really was as stupid as they all thought.

He sighed closing his eyes and whipping the paper across the room at the wall. He reached over to his night table and felt underneath for the small metal object he kept shoved into the corner. He pulled it out and without a glace at it ran it over his wrist lightly. It made a small cut. It was just deep enough for the stress and pain from today to disappear. Though of course the pain in his shoulder remained. He stood up, the small cut still slightly bleeding, and walked into the bathroom reaching for a bottle of body pain relievers. He took to and went back to his room laying on his bed. He shut his eyes. 'At least its Friday.' He thought before sleep took him.

Casey poked her head into Dereks room and rolled her eyes when she found him sleeping. "Derek. Derek wake up. Dinners ready." She said shoving his shoulder. Derek woke up quickly clenching his teeth with the blinding pain shooting through his body. He whipped around and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Stop!" He yelled before letting her go. Casey narrowed her eyes and rubbed her wrist. He noticed the red marks from his fingers. He didn't notice he had grabbed her that hard. "Sorry Case." He said sitting up holding his shoulder with his other hand.

"Im sorry too. I forgot you hurt your shoulder in practice." She said and he raised and eyebrow at her for saying she was sorry. "Im not saying im not pissed that you grabbed me. But I guess it was slightly my fault." She said before walking out. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

Dinner was unusualy quiet and Nora and George were smiling. They liked quiet dinners. "Okay well tomorrow were leaving for grandmas for the weekend." Nora said and Casey nodded. "Now im trusting you to be good." Nora said. Casey looked at her mom and laughed. "IM always good." She said looking at Derek.

Derek still being in the bad mood from earlier threw a green bean at her. He quickly grabbed his shoulder leaning over the table in pain. "What happened?" George asked standing up and walking to his son.

"I hurt my arm in practice." Derek said squeezing his eyes shut. George put his hand on Dereks back feeling around his shoulder. He touched a spot and Dereks vision went white and he screamed out in pain. George frowned and sat back down.

"He really hurt it." George said thinking about what to do. "Your gonna have to stay at home." George said and Derek and Caseys head whipped around looking at him. "You hurt it pretty badly. I don't want you using it. A weekend without the smaller ones and just relaxing will be good for you." George said taking a bite of his dinner.

Casey was shocked, "What? Your trusting him now?" She asked looking from George to her mom.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I'm trusting you to be in charge. If he trys to throw a party you call us right away." George said and Casey sulked into her seat.

"I cant believe im saying this but, my shoulder hurts way to much to even think about having a party." Derek said shaking his head after the words left his mouth.

Casey laughed, "Yeah right." She mumbled and helped her mom clear the table.


	3. Built up Frustration

The light shone through his blinds and he woke up groaning from the lack of darkness. He frowned as he still felt the pain in his shoulder. It was really messed up. Derek slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the door throwing it open. He remembered he had a date tonight and smiled slowly. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. He was stressed out again from the day before. Cutting was only a temporarily release. He streched his neck to each side hearing the bones crack and some of the tension leave. He rotaited his shoulder again knowing keeping it completely still would stiffin it in place and it would take more to fix that.

He smiled seeing the bathroom was open. He shut and locked the door and removed his clothes climbing into the steaming hot shower. His muscles in his back relaxed as the hot water massaged them. "Ahh." He said letting his head fall forward. He heard someone pounding on the door.

"DEREK I NEED THE SHOWER!" Casey yelled through the door. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I WAS IN HERE FIRST DAMNIT." He said. He knew that they were the only ones home now because his dad liked to get a early start when driving to Grandmas. He washed his hair and body letting the hot water relax each muscle it touched. When he was finished he wraped a towl around his waist and shook hishead fast letting watter dropplets fly around the room. He pulled open the door and Casey stood there, her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"About time." She said and pushed past him.

He spun around to face her, "I like if you have the shower first then I need it you take your sweet ass time. But if im in there first im suppose to get out right away if you fucking need it." he snapped at her. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob staring at him, her eyes like slits.

"Shut the fuck up okay. I don't need your attitude today." Casey replied back. Derek laughed knowing he was right.

"Whatever im gonna be gone in a few hours anyway." He said walking back to his room to get dressed. He rotaited his shoulder again realizing the pain was a little duller. He nodded and threw boxers on and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on and moved to the kitchen to get something to eat. He looked up a while later as Casey walked to the fridge. She had to squeeze past him since she knew he wouldn't move. He had to admit. Her shampoo smelled amazing. Her hair blew in the slight wind coming from the window that was open. He shook his head and went back to eating the cereal.

"You used all the fucking milk?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Guess I did." He said shaking the empty milk carton. She huffed and went to find something else to eat. She settled on a banana and walked to the living room. When he was finished eating he followed her and grabbed the remote out of her hand.

"What the fuck is that." She said lundging at him for the remote. He quickly pulled it out of her reach. "Your such a fucking prick." She said.

"And you're a snobby bitch so were even." He said finding something to watch.

She glared at him, "You're an asshole." She said throwing a pillow at him as she stood and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

He settled on a re-run of a hockey game that was played a week or so ago. Derek smiled seeing he hadnt missed any of it since it was just starting.

Casey laid on her bed and reached for her homework. If she was stuck in this room she might as well finish her homeowork. She didn't get very far before her head dipped and her forehead rested against the bed. She was really tired. Casey snapped her head up blinking a few times before writing the next line in her notebook for her notes. After about a half hour her eyes started to go cross and she pushed her book away ready to take a small break. She laid her head down on her bed and soon she was asleep.

After another hockey game Derek looked at the clock. It was almost seven. He couldn't believe he was watching those two hockey games all day. He stood up and streached taking special care of his shoulder. Thoughts of yesterdays hockey practice came back to him and he groaned low in his throat. He didn't want to think about that now. Derek slowly made his way up the stairs to finish getting ready. He noticed Caseys door partly open and walked over pushing it open. She was sleeping on her bed. He laughed and walked in grabbing a purple marker from her desk he leaned over her bed slowly not to wake her up and drew things all over her face. He finished and quietly backed out of the room finished getting ready and left the house for his date.

Casey woke up hearing the front door slam shut. "Crap." She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. When she brought her hands away from her face she noticed they were slightly purple. She was confused. She looked back at her homework and noticed the purple marker that was placed on her notebook. "Son of a bitch." She spat to no one and stood up walking to a mirror in her room. She clenched her teeth seeing the marker all over her face. She breathed deeply and went to the bathroom to wash it off.

It took a half hour to get all of it off before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. She brought her books and sat on the couch finishing her homework for good this time. A few hours later she looked up as Derek walked through the door slamming it behind him and walked straight to the kitchen.

He was fuming. The girl he went out with was a complete tease. They went and saw a movie and made out the whole time and her telling him what they were gonna do when they left. They desided to go to this local teen club and walked in. They had danced for a while before they walked to a back booth. She pulled the curtians down over the entrance and strattled him. she ground her hips against his and gotten him hard. A voice came through the loud speakers that the club would be closing in fifteen minutes. Haily had moved off of him still working on his neck while running her hand over his hard on. When it was time to leave they made their way to his car and Haily looked at him, "Okay well its late I better get home." She said and he just looked at her for a minute. "I forgot I had something to do." She had told him and he just rolled his eyes driving her back to her house. Now not only was he pissed about yesterday, he was turned on beyond belief.

"Hey ass hole I have to talk to you." Casey said walking to the kitchen after him. She grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter. Dereks eyes quickly flashed over her body. She was wearing her tight work out clothes and he groaned inwardly at the fact it hid basicly nothing. Even if it was Casey she was still a girl and in his current state of mind he didn't care. "What the fuck was the big idea of putting marker all over my face." Casey said finally getting all angry again. Today had been a complete waste. She had slept and gotten drawn on. "You know what im so sick of you thinking you can do anything." She spat at him. "Your such a jack off." She said.

"You know what you shouldn't be talking. You think your queen of the house. Anything you says goes right? We all have to abide by your rules. Am I right? If we don't do something you like we have to change. Are you gonna make the whole world change? Don't you think if theres something in every single person that you make them change maybe something wrong with you? Your nod god." Derek said walking closer to her.

"At least I change people for the better you a bad influence." Casey said crossing her arms. Derek laughed.

"At lease people don't call me anal." He said laughing.

She stood chest to chest with him staring him down, "Ive made every single person in this house a better person. Except you." She said not braking her staredown.

He nodded playing her game, "Your right im a horrible person. At least I get to do what I want." He said.

"I don't think so your rule of the house has ended. Your not the hot shit anymore." She mumbled to him.

He smirked, "Im always gonna be the hot shit." He said leaning into her. There lips were an inch apart. Each knew what they were doing. Knew this was just a fight for domanice like always. Who would back away first. Still Casey couldn't help wondering why she wanted to kiss him. So she moved forward. Crashing her lips against his. He pushed her back against the fridge wraping his arms around her small frame. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Neither knew what the hell happened that they were like this but neither wanted to stop. The kiss made them each lose a bit of frustration that had built up within them during the day.

Derek ran his hand up the back of her shirt running it down again before tugging it over her head. As they pulled away to take their shirts off they saw each others eyes. Both filled with lust and frustration.


	4. Silent Agreements and Addictions

Kay so this chapter has adult themes. yeah just a warning.

I do not own LWD. I wish I did. But then if I did I wouldn't be writing here….

* * *

Derek leaned forward again connecting his lips to Caseys. The kiss between them was hungry, forceful, and mean. Hands roamed over bodies. Casey ran her hand over his hurt should and hurt like hell but only made him kiss her harder. Soon her hands were pulling at his jeans. Undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. She felt like she was drunk. The fog in her mind was the best thing she ever felt. She just felt like a being moving not thinking. She pushed his jeans down and he kicked them off. His hands pulled her pants down pushing them as far as he could reach. His hand quickly went to her thong rubbing between her legs roughly.

This preassure only made her spread her legs more and her knees feel weak. Casey reached out rubbing his hard on through his boxers. She quickly desided that he didn't need them and pushed them down too. He followed suit with her thong never breaking the kiss once. She pushed herself against him and he reached down to her thighs pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her weight up as she guided him inside her opening.

Derek pushed her back up against the fridge as he slid into her. He swallowed her moan as he started thrusting in and out of her. At first it was so much force she didn't know if he was going to break her or she was going to die of the pleasure. She pulled away from his lips and leaned her head against his should moaning loudly. This only made him go faster. She lightly ran her teeth over his collar bone and started to shudder as she reached her climax quicker than she ever had before. He came soon after her and leaned his head against her shoulder. Both breathing heavly. As their heart rate and breathing came down to normal he set her back on the ground. She walked over to her pants and pulled them back up. As she slipped her shirt back on she looked over at him and smirked.

Derek too had gotten dressed and smirked back at her. He grabbed two bottles of water. Handing her one and going to sit at the tv. He heard her walk up the stairs and her door shut. Derek watched tv for about an hour before going upstairs. He was thinking about how for the first time the anger had left his body with out the help of his razor blade. He glanced at Caseys door before going into his own room and shutting the door. He was laying on his bed in a pair of boxers trying to fall asleep when his door opened. Derek rolled over and Casey stood there stairing at him.

"Want to talk about what happened?" She asked.

"Not really." Derek said laying back down.

"Good I don't want to either." She said. He glance over at her again. That's when the unspoken agreement was made. Just sex. That's all they would be to each other. They both had felt the release they had never felt with another person before. They also both couldn't admit the sex wasn't mind blowing. Casey nodded her head and shut his door again retreating back to her own room.

She laid on her bed smirking. That was the most amazing sex she had ever had. Then again he was only the third person she had been with. She had slept with both Sam and Max. But still, it was amazing. She curled into a ball under her blankets and fell into a dreamless stress free sleep.

The next morning Derek was woken up by Marti jumping on his bed. "Smarti what are you doing?" He groaned pulling the covers above his head.

"Smerek its almost three. I want to play with you." She said and he laughed. Uncovering himself and pulling on a pair of sweatpants he walked over to his younger sister pulling her into his arms and walking down the stairs with her over his shoulder.

"Hes alive." Lizzie said as he walked into the kitchen. Derek smirked at her and found some food before sitting at the island.

"Wheres Edwin?" Derek asked Lizzie.

"He went to Adams house already which is were im going now too." She said grabbing her skateboard and walked out the back door.

Derek shrugged. His dad came up the basement stairs. "We need to talk." he said stearnly.

Derek quickly thought back to last night and if his father had somehow found out. Maybe Casey told on him. "Why whats up?" He asked.

"We saw your test. And your teacher called today to tell us that your failing now." George said sitting across from him. Dereks shoulders slumped and he sighed. He felt good today he didn't want to hear it now. But like always he sat through the lecture. It only made him angry all over again.

"I tried dad. I really did. I studied and everything." Derek argued. It didn't matter. Grounded for two weeks. Just then the door opened and slamed shut. George got up to see what was going on.

Casey walked into the house slaming the door behind her and throwing her bag of work clothes on the stairs. "Whats wrong?" George asked seeing her.

"Im so PISSED! I cant stand working at that stupid day care any longer. The parents are CRAZY. The kids and BRATS." She said stomping into the kitchen.

George followed hoping to do some damage control. She pushed past Derek making him spill some of the orange juice from his glass onto his chest. "What the hell Casey." He said wiping it up.

"Shut up Derek I don't need you to piss me off today too." She said glaring at him. He smirked slightly.

"Aw is poor Casey pissed off today?" He asked in a baby voice mimicking her. She growled in her throat and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I told you to shut up!" She said pushing his shoulder.

Dereks vision went red. He shoved her shoulder back forcing her into the fridge and walked away. He slowly rotated his shoulder and winced. Well today has been perfect. He noted before sitting at his computer. Soon he was called down for dinner.

"Well how was everyones day?" Nora asked and Derek and Casey glared at her. She bit her lip. "Never mind I don't want to know." She said.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as Derek and Casey started bickering over something stupid and glance at Edwin. "They don't ever shut up do they?" She asked and her step-brother shook his head.

"Well we wouldn't fight all the time if Derek wasn't such a ass…." She started before she was cut off by her mom clearing her throat.

"Casey wouldn't start the fights if she wasn't so up tight." Derek said glaring at her.

"For the love of god can you guys just stop for ONE MINUTE." George said throwing his fork down. Casey and Derek both shut up finishing their food.

"Want to watch a movie?" Lizzie asked Casey as dinner was over. She nodded and followed her littler sister and Edwin over to the couch.

"Im going to my room." Derek yelled as he ran up the stairs and sat at his computer poping a movie in and leaning back in his chair to watch.

As both the movies ended Nora told the little kids to go to bed. Casey walked up the stairs and changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed reading a book. A hour or so had passed and she figured everyone was sleeping now. She climbed out of her bed and opened her door looking around the hallway. It was pitch black. There was no light coming from downstairs so her mom and George must have been in their room. She walked over to Dereks room and opened the door. He sat on his bead reading a car magazine.

"What do you want Case." He said not looking away from his magazine. She shut the door behind her and climbed onto his bed sitting on his lap. She ran her hands up under his shirt and lightly ran her nails over his six pack. She felt him tense up under her and smirked. She pulled the magazine out form his grip and crashed her lips against his. His hands quickly found her back running down over her ass. They again pulled each others shirts off.

He flipped her over and dipped his head down sucking on her neck. Leaving trails of bites down her shoulders. She grinned and pushed his pajama pants down and griped onto his hardon. She would admit he was well endowed. She quickly moved her hand and he moaned as he sucked on her collar bone. He unsnapped her bra throwing it to the side. He quickly captured one of her nipples in his mouth while massaging the other breast in his hand. Her back arched against him as she moaned in pleasure. He moved his hand down to the small soffee shorts she was wearing and pulled them down. He smiled at the fact she was not wearing any panties. He slid a finger into her rubbing her clit quickly and she bucked against his hand driving his finger in deeper.

He laughed as she pulled him to her opening. "Were slightly impatiant arent we?" He asked his voice huskey.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. He kissed her hard erasing the smirk from her face. It drove him crazy. He quickly pushed into her making her bite her lip to keep from screaming. He thrusted in her faster and harder and her mouth fell open and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop herself from moaning. Her head fell back and a small moan excaped her lips. "Shut up!" Derek said not wanting to wake anyone up.

"I cant im gonna scream." She said in short burts trying to stay quiet.

"Bite me then." He said and almost instantly her mouth lached onto his collar bone and her teeth clamped down. At first it was painful. But he soon noticed that as he moved in and out of her faster and harder the harder she would bite. He soon found himself loving this biting thing. Soon she reached her climax and her teeth bit down ever harder. At first he winced in pain, then he thrust into her hard and fast a few more times before she completely lost it and a low moan came from the ack of her throat as both of them came at the same time.

He fell down onto his bed and she laid at his side breathing heavly. As both relaxed she rolled onto her side. She put her finger on the bite mark and laughed slightly. "Sorry bout that." She said and he laughed and looked down at it as much as he could.

"Don't worry about it." He said laughing a little. She climbed out of his bed and put her clothes back on. She tossed him his pajama pants and opened his door and walked out. They both realized then and there they were addicted.

* * *

Kay people hope you liked it. Again REVIEW! Let me know what you think. If theres no reviews I will think no one likes it and I will stop writing it. It takes to seconds. It doesnt have to be long. Just a Good Job! Or a I didnt really like this chapter...is all I want. Just what you think. That way I know what to write more of for my readers. (YOU GUYS) so tell me what you think!!!!!

Sun Sand Surf Life

Ti!


	5. Obessions

Thanks everyone for the reviews!!! I loved them! Its great to know you all like my story! Im glad As soon as I read them I wanted to write another chapter. Hope you like it. Things are starting to get hot and steamy with them now! Yay!!! lol

Remember my boyfriends name is Review and I dont get to see him unless you hit that little button down there and send him to me! I really miss him too. haha.

I think i might do a little contest. Im feeling fun. The winner would get a cameo in the story...i just dont know what the contest would be. If you have an idea put it in your review and let me know if this is a good idea or not. Just a little something to make people more excited about my story.

3 you all!

Ti!

* * *

Casey and Dereks late night encounters continued for a number of weeks. Both were more relaxed and calm. Their parents had even noticed. They just thought the two were actually trying to get along and didn't want to ruin it with questions. Casey walked into the house after a horrible day at work. Everyone had still been sleeping when she left but she noticed the note on the table now. 

Casey / Derek-

The younger ones each had a birthday party to go to. George and me desided to have a day to ourselves and so we went into the city for the day. We will be back around 6 or 7 tonight. Were gonna take the kids out to eat after. Sorry for not waking you but you both looked really tired. See you later.

Nora

Casey grinned and walked up the stairs. She tilted her head to each side streaching the muscles working out the tension. She knew nothing would work except for what was behind the bedroom door. She pushed open the door and laughed slightly seeing him spread out over the bed his hair messed up more than normaly. She crawled into bed with him and placed light kissed on the back of his neck. He groaned slightly from being woken up. He rolled over wrapping his arms around her waist making her squeel in surprise. She laughed and he held her against him and started to fall back asleep. She attempted to wiggle of of his grip laughing.

"Shhh." He said holding her still. "As much as I love to be woken up early for a good screw its way way way to early." He mumbled his eyes still closed. She giggled and dipped her head down kissing his neck leaving light bites all over. She felt him get turned on as his hard on pushed against her leg. "You play dirty." He mumbled before kissing her jawline. He felt her grin against him and he smirked. This was starting to become his favorite past time. Not just something to lose the tension. But he would never admit it.

Casey moved her leg so it was between his legs she moved it up and down lightly running it over his hard on. A groan rumbled low in his chest. The sound he made vibrated through Casey and she shuddered. Derek laughed, "Nice to know my effect on you Case." He said his voice husky with lust and sleep. She blushed and pushed him down flat on his back. She crawled over him and ran her nails down over his abs and he tightened them. He put his hands behind his head and watched her. She smiled at him and leaned down kissing him. This time neither pulled apart until they were taking off articals of clothing. Before long he was positioned above her.

He reached his arm around her back cradleing the small of her back as he pushed into her. Her head fell back into a moan. His other hand guided her hip pulling her against him. They soon found their rythem and Derek leaned his head down on her shoulder. He thrusted harder into her and she moaned loudly almost at her brink. Caseys hips started to buck against his and her muscles tightened around him. She shuddered as her fell over the edge into pleasure. Derek pumped fster soon following her into the state of pleasure. He collapsed next to her on the bed with one arm still under her small body at her waist.

For the first time ever she didn't get up right away. He didn't pull his arm away from her. She yawned and tried to slow her breathing and heart beat. Derek did the same, he slowed his breathing and tried to relax his heart beat. Casey's eyes started to droop and he looke over at her and started laughing quietly. He pulled her close not wanting to wake her up and not wanting to lose the warmth of her body against his. He reached over and set his alarm on his phone for a few hours and closed his eyes as her arm draped across his chest and and her head snuggled into his shoulder and a small smile crept across her face.

Derek jumped awake as the shrill ringing from his phone rang through out the dead silent house. Casey jumped awake too and looked at him smiling a little. "How long were we asleep?" She mumbled curling back up against him.

He cleared his throat and streched a little pulling her against him. "About two hours. Its Two o'clock." He said quietly. Casey slowly got up and walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a dego tee. Putting both on she went and sat next to him laying on the bed again after putting on a pair or boxers and jeans. He laid with his arms behind his head looking at her. She reached out and traced her finger along his abs.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked raising an eyebrow after figuring she wasn't going to tell him without him asking.

She laughed, "Cuz their comfy. And I want to, problem?" She said smirking.

"Nope in fact you look very sexy in my clothes." He said smiling. He also loved when she smirked. It was his smirk. They spent the rest of the day together. They got along without fighting once.

The next day in school Derek walked out of his bio class and saw Max talking to Casey. She looked pissed. He walked up behind Casey standing a few feet away so she didn't notice. Max glanced at his while Casey was yelling. "Im not your play toy. You broke up with me. Im not just going to go back out with you because you want to fuck and no other girl wants to sleep with you." She spat at him.

Derek expression changed into anger and Maxs looked scared. He looked at Casey before walking away, "Whatever Case" He said turning his back on her. Casey then spun and pushed her locker door shut with a loud thump.

Derek leaned against the locker next to her and smiled at her. "So that's why Max walked away." She said looking at Derek.

"Maybe I had something to do with it." He said smiling. "Besides," He said leaning in to whisper in her ear. "If you start sleeping with Max you might not have enough energy for me anymore." He said smirking. His hot breath warmed her ear and she shuddered. When he talked in that husky voice her knees went weak. But she would never admit it. He smirked at her and turned away walking down the hallway. She watched him leave her mind already wandering to tonight and sneaking into his room to have some fun.

She followed a few seconds later walking into the classroom right behind him. They each took their seats as everyone quieted down as the teacher walked in. Psycology was Caseys favorite subject and she sat waiting to hear what the teacher was going to talk about today.

"Okay class today were talking about something that's always fun. Obsessions." She said smiling at the teenagers in front of her. "Your going to write a one page paper on what your obsession is." She said spinning to face the board and writing down the requirements.

Both Casey and Derek smirked. Casey spun around in her seat in the second row. Derek sat in the back row in the corner and glanced at her. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat. He knew that they both were thinking the same thing. Their obsession was each other. And they knew it. They also knew the other one knew it. They still also knew neither could write bout their true obsession. That would cause to much drama. But Derek couldn't help but wonder what the teacher would say when she read his paper. The paper basiclly wrote it self in his head. He shook it from his head trying to think of something else. It would have to be hocky. He knew his obsession about hocky would never in a million years come close to the one he held for Casey.


	6. I'd Lie

I love my reviewers! Thanks all for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter. I dont think its to long. But then again its 3am and im friggin beat. But while I was chillin with my friends the chapter wrote its self in my head and I loved it and had to get it out while I remembered it! K well keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I dont own Life with Derek. I wish I did. I would have so much fun with that...anyway...ALSO I dont own this song. Its I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Go check her out shes an amazing singer

Love ya!

Ti!

* * *

Casey sat at her desk, she tapped her fingers against the keys on her computer. She sighs and leans back. She couldn't think of what to write. Her obsession. Well lets see. She was obsessed with the way he held her close to him. The way he kissed her neck. She was obsessed with that husky voice. Makes her knees go weak every single time without fail. She shoved herself away from the desk giving up and going to get a drink of water.

Derek sat in his chair. A pad of paper and a pen in hand. He was trying to start his paper. His paper about how he was obsessed with hockey. Though all that would come to mind are thought about Casey. He was obsessed with the way she knotted her fingers though his hair. The smirk she stole from him and continuasly plays on her face. That drove him nuts. He smirked to himself, and the biting. God he never thought he would like it if a girl bit him during sex but he was fucking wrong. He LOVED it. He threw down the pen giving up as Lizzie and Edwin walked into the house.

"Hey Case!" Lizzie yelled and Derek looked over at the stairs and watched her walk down.

"Whats up Liz?" Casey asked disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing with a bottle of water. Lizzie threw her things down on the couch and walked to the CD player. Casey took a seat and leaned against the arm rest, her back facing Derek.

"You have got to listen to this song. My friend Dani let me borrow her CD so I could copy it." Lizzie said popping the CD into the player and switching to the song she wanted.

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

I'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

And I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

And he sees everything in black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up

And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you

His favorite color's green

he loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...

if you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

Casey glanced over at Derek quickly hoping no one would catch it. She noticed he was smirking at her. She laughed quietly and turned back to Lizzie. "That's a really good song. I'll have to burn me a copy of the CD too." Casey said and stood up. "Well I got to get back to work." She said shooting another glance at Derek before walking up the stairs.

"Casey could you burn a copy now if possible?" Lizzie asked and she spun around and took the CD from her sister.

"Yeah no problem I'll bring it down when im done later." She said and retreated to her room. Derek sat back in the chair a smirk spread across his face. He had to admit that song was not to bad. He didn't know Lizzie was into country but none the less not bad. He waited a few minutes before walking up the stairs and into Caseys room.

He quietly shut the door and leaned against it laughing at the fact she was listening to the song again. "Like the song Case?" He asked smiling. She quickly spun around in her chair and looked at him. She laughed and leaned back.

"Maybe I do. Whats wrong with that?" She asked crossing her arms. He stepped forward and sat on her bed.

"Nothing. Just wonderin what you were thinkin about down there." He said leaning against her headboard his arms behind his head. She laughed, knowing where he was trying to go with this.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said smiling as she crawled onto her bed and laid on her side, propping her head up with her hand, watching him.

"Want to know what I think?" He asked moving into the same position as her.

"I'm sure your going to tell me no matter what my answer is here so sure why not." She said and he laughed nodding.

"Yep your right. I think you were thinking about me." He said flatly. Staring into her eyes. She blinked a few times. Keeping a totally straight face.

"Now why would you think that?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Because your falling in love with me." He said quietly in her ear. She shudderd against his warm breath again. He laughed as she laid down looking up at him.

"Now Derek Venturi why would you think that?" She asked confused.

He smiled at her. "Because whenever you see me your eyes sparkle." He whispered. "And when we have our little midnight meetings you stay. You don't want to leave me." He said and she blinked still stairing at him. "You cant even deny it to yourself anymore Case. So why try to deny it to me?" He said and a slow smile crept across his face. He watched the same smile appear on her face and laughed. He knew he was right.

She leaned up, making him think she was going to kiss him. She adverted to his ear. Whispering slowly, "If you asked me if I love him….I'd lie…" She said. She climbed off the bed giggling to her self as she grabbed one of the copies and walked out of her room to look for Lizzie.

Derek laid on his back. One arm behind his head the other resting on his stomach. He smiled to himself. He knew what that ment. He wasn't stupid. At least not in this department of life. He also knew that when she said that to him. It clicked in his head. Somewhere in the last four months of being with Casey. Of this relationship being completely physical, he had messed up. He fell in love with her. Derek Venturi had fallin in love with Casey. And he couldn't be happier.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

I love my reviewers!!! When I read what you guys say I cant wait to write more!! Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to but I had so many ideas I didn't know what to write. I didn't want to rush it and it be bad for you guys so it took a while. Anyway heres the next chapter and I think it's the best one ive ever done. Writing style that is. Let me know what you think!!!!

Love

Ti

* * *

Casey walked into the house and over to the note on the table. It was still pretty early on Sunday morning and she knew her mom and George were planning on taking the kids to the Children's Museum.

Casey

Took Edwin Lizzie and Marti to the museum we'll be back later tonight. Please get along with Derek.

Mom

Casey put the note down and ran up the stairs to Derek's room. She stood at his door wondering if she should go in or not. She voted not to. Casey retreated to her room and sat at her desk. She of course had nothing to do. She had already finished her homework on Friday night. The only sound heard throughout the house was her fingers tapping on the wooden desk. She had no idea what to do. She knew she had to keep busy. She couldn't let her mind wander. For if it did thoughts of Derek would soon take over. To late. She mind flashed to the thought of Derek. A smile crept along her mouth. Who would of thought that she would be having these feelings about Derek. Of all the people in this world. Derek.

She crawled into bed and under the covers. It was freezing in her room. She wiggled around until she got comfortable and sighed. Derek soon intruded her mind again. She loved the way he held her close. At first he never did. But he wasn't cold to her either. The mutual silent agreement had worked out for the best for each of them. Derek didn't have so many angry out bursts anymore. He was actually quite pleasant to be around now. Casey had become less high strung. She was easier going. Yet still held on to that over achiever mind process she was so accustomed to.

Being with Derek just made her relax and take things in stride. She was thankful for that. He had made her a better person. If you asked her that though she would simply deny it. She knew he was a better person also. He was getting better grades now that he didn't date girls. Well he dated. But the girl he was dating lived in the house with him. Since he didn't need to spend hours with girls outside his house, and Casey insisted on getting her homework done before having any relations with Derek, his studies have improved quite a bit. Since he didn't want to sit and be completely bored Casey often found him doing his homework when she would peak into his room for a visit.

Yet this relationship was still kept in the dark. No one knew but them. She knew if anyone found out then they would be forced apart. How Romeo and Juliet. She had always loved that play. But now she felt a connection with the star-crossed lovers. For her relationship would also be shunned. She didn't understand how such happiness could be wrong though. Although drug addicts must think the same thing when confronted about their addictions. She knew that things weren't always going to be this good. Wasn't that a fact of life? All good things must come to an end? She found herself wondering what would happen to them. She knew there was barely a glimmer of hope they could keep this secret until both were able to move out. Would it even last that long? What would life be like in this house if the two were broken up? She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about it.

Casey sat up. She moved the blankets aside and made her way to Derek's room. She decided she liked the new Casey. No. The better Casey. She wasn't new and improved. She hated that saying. How could something be new and improved? If it was improved it wasn't new. She pushed open Derek's door and climbed into his bed. He moved, but only a little, sleep still heavy on him. She looked down at him and smiled. He was adorable when he slept. His eyes fluttered open sensing her presence.

"Hey." He said. His voice husky with sleep.

"Hey." Casey replied quietly. He rolled onto his back looking at her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just thinking." She said and he chuckled quietly.

"Should of known." He said and moved the covers aside so she would lay with him. "Want to tell me about what?" He asked as he drapped an arm over her stomach.

She bit her lip. She debated on using the word 'us'. She didn't even know if that applied. "Us." She said slowly looking over at him. His eyes had shut again and he pulled her close.

"What about us?" He asked.

"Well. Is there an us? What is going to happen if George and my mom find out? Are we just going to keep it a secret until we can move out? Is it going to last that long? What is this house going to be like if we break up? If were even together." She said in one quick breath.

Again this just prevoked a chuckle out of him. "Casey. Breath." He said laughing slightly. "Just like you to completely over think things." He said.

"But…." She started before being silenced by his lips crashing down on hers. She gave an involintary shudder and he laughed moving away from her.

"I never get tired of that." He said more to himself than her, speaking of her reaction. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. "Would you like me to answer those questions in order. Or does it not matter?" He asked and she glared at him.

"Okay okay." He said laughing again. "Obviously there is an us. If that reaction happens everytime we kiss. Id say theres an us. I don't know what to say about dad and Nora but that we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As for the rest of your questions all I can say is I've never felt this way for a girl before. It actually scares the shit out of me. But I'm willing to try if you are." He said as his face got serious.

She smiled slightly and reached for his hand. She started playing with his fingers and closed her eyes content for the moment at his answers. "Also as for the bit about whats gonna happen in this house if we break up. I don't think I want to know what will happen…." He said quietly laying next to her.

He enjoyed her playing with his hand and was shocked that such a small jesture made him feel like this. She stopped and his eyes fluttered open. Her hands became stiff and ridged and a small gasp excaped her lips. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and glance over at her. When he saw she was looking at his wrist, more at the scars on his wrist he to became still.

"Derek…" She said in a whisper. "What? Why? How?" She said not being able to form a complete sentence. When he didn't answer she looked at him. "Tell me." She said. He looked from his wrist up to her eyes. Expecting to see anger and pitty. His bosy relaxed when worry and fear from her eyes bore into his body.

"I used to cut." He said quietly. She sat unresponsive waiting for him to continue. "Things were getting really bad with my parents and school completely sucked. One day I was cuting a piece of cake. I was completely pissed from school and my parents were fighting and I wasn't paying attention and I slipped and cut my finger. After that I felt good. I didn't try it again for a long time. But again the anger and all that left with the blood." He said slowly.

"When was the last time you did this." She asked.

"Not since ive been with you." He said.

She smiled slowly and traced her finger over his scars. He smiled at the touch. He knew It was finally done. Nothing could top this. He slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you." Casey whispered and lightly kissed his wrist. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too. You have no idea." He said before falling completely asleep.


	8. Cats Out Of The Bag

Im soooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I went on a unexpected vacation to Florida for a little bit. This chapters kind of slow. But its the opener for the rest of the story. Well I hope you like and again sorry for the long wait.

Ti

* * *

Casey stormed into the house. Throwing down her purse she reached the kitchen where her mom sat. "Whats wrong?" Nora asked looking at her very angry daughter.

"This guy that comes into the daycare all the time. He goes to the club to work out but always stops in the child center to flirt with all the girls in there. Its annoying. Well he aparently really likes me cuz he wont leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to say anything though cuz I don't want to get in trouble at work." Casey vented and went to the fridge for a drink.

Derek stood against the door. Fury built up inside of him but he knew he couldn show it. Nora glanced at Derek. His face was blank. But his eyes were blazing. She raised an eyebrow, thinking better she desided not to say anything and start a bigger fight.

"Aw Casey what you don't like it when guys give you attention? Are you a lesbo or something?" He asked, he laughed a little and turned walking upstairs.

Casey knew he said those things so she would follow him. Nora would think their fighting and let them be. Casey also saw the look in his eyes, she never seen it before. She stompped after Derek and hear her mom sigh.

"That was kinda harsh." Casey said walking into Dereks room where he sat waiting for her.

"Sorry." He mumbled figiting with his hands. Casey watched him sitting at the edge of his bed. He spun around looking at her. "I got angry downstairs." He said and Casey nodded.

"You would have to be blind not to notice." She said and he gave a weak laugh.

"Tell me whats been goin on with this guy." He said.

"Fine. His name is Donnie. He works out at the health club. Hes like 18 or 19 and he comes in all the time to flirt and annoy us." Casey said. Derek nodding waiting for more.

"He just really got under my skin today. Hes pissed because I wont go out with him." She said and he nodded. Content with what she told him so far.

"Have you told him you have a boyfriend?" Derek asked.

"Well no. Because the girls at work would asks. And if I said you then Emily would know." Casey mumbled.

Derek was torn he knew she was right but was pissed he couldn't figure out a way to help Casey with this problem.

Later that night Casey walked downstairs for dinner. Wasn't an odd thing for the family to eat dinner but it was odd that Derek was sitting next to the only empty chair. Her chair.

"Um?" Casey questioned as she sat down.

"Sorry Case, I needed to sit next to Edwin so we can talk about our project without screaming across the dinner table." Lizzie said and Casey huffed but nodded.

After a few minutes of scilent eating, the only noise being Edwin and Lizzie whispering to each other. Nora cleared her throat.

"Im afraid to jinx it if I say something but I just have to say how happy I am that you two are not fighting every five minutes." She said looking at Derek and Casey.

Derek rolled his eyes. "We made a little deal." He said, "If Casey stops annoying the hell out of me, and leaves me alone, I will leave her alone." He said and Nora nodded.

"Well whatever works." She said and the family went back to eating.

After dinner Derek walked into his room. He sat down at the computer and started working on a little project he had.

"Do you think they know somethings going on?" Casey asked shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I doubt it. There would be a lot more yelling." He said and Casey smiled a little.

"What would you do if they found out?" She asked and he looked over at her. He scooted over to her on the office chair and sat in front of her.

"Honestly?" He asked and she nodded.

"I don't know." He said and she gave him a puzzled look. "Well think of it like this. If they were happy about it, I would be amazed. If they were angry, I would be pissed, but I don't know what I would do." He said and she nodded.

"I think I would be the same way." She said and he smiled. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked and she sighed.

"I got a bad headache." She said.

"Well I got somethings to finish so why don't you just go to bed." He said and kissed her forehead.

Casey laughed, she never thought that this would happen. She hoped it would happen, being this crazy about a guy. But she never thought it would be Derek. Six months ago if you told her that she would be feeling this happy with him she would of laughed in your face. But everything was different now.

"Alright." She said smiling she was tired, up early for work, then the annoying kid, and she just wanted to curl up in her bed with a good book and relax. She would love to curl up with a good book laying next to Derek but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She kissed him lightly and he hugged her. Casey walked out of his room and over to hers.

She changed into pajamas and picked up her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Crawling under the blankets she made herself comfortable and opened to where she left off. She was at the part were Juliet was playing dead so she could be with Romeo.

Weeks had gone by with Derek and Casey not really being able to spend any time together because the family was always home.

She came home one day to Derek sitting on the counter drinking orange juice.

"Whats up?" She asked taking the juice pouring some in a glass and handing him the glass. She put the carton in the fridge.

"Nothing, Sam keep buggin me." He said and she looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"He doesn't understand why I'm not chasing girls like I used to." He said and Casey glanced at him. "He is convinced I'm dating someone behind his back." He finished.

"What did you tell him." Casey said.

"I told him it was my buisness and he didn't need to know." He said and slid off the counter.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in slowly kissing her lightly. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. They didn't hear the front door open. Or the footsteps coming twords the kitchen.

They did hear the grocery bags hitting to floor and the loud gasp that excaped Noras lips.


	9. When The World Comes Crashing Down

A/N:…wow…you know I started this story a long ass time ago, and I got to a block…well actually I got to a block on all my stori

A/N:…wow…you know I started this story a long ass time ago, and I got to a block…well actually I got to a block on all my stories not just the ones I write here…and I thought about giving it up. and I stopped for a while. But I kept thinking about it and would read it. little ideas would pop into my head. But tonight at 2:30 am I read a comment left by someone. and I can not sit here and let this story go unfinished now. So even though I have to work at 9 am tomorrow. im going to type some for this story. Its going to be short. but its still some.

Oh and thank Pheobe p. for leaving me the review that made me start writing again….

* * *

Derek and Casey shot apart and turned slowly towords the noise. Nora stood there her mouth hanging open. "Get upstairs, to your own rooms, NOW!" She yelled. Derek and Casey both ran past her and up the stairs.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Casey kept whispering as the bolted up the stairs. Derek grabbed her wrist before she walked into her room.

"Shits going to get bad." He said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She bit her lip as her eyes fogged up and tears pushed against them. "Im always going to love you." he said brushing her jawline with his thumb before kissing her.

He turned away from her and walked into his room. She did the same. They took one look at eachother before shutting their doors.

Casey sat on her bed hugging a pillow. Well hugging it wasn't really the reason. It was more for catching her tears so she didn't have to sit in a puddle of them. She leaned back against her headboard. She life was officially over. They wouldn't let them continue dating, they might even make someone move in with the other parent. She cried harder at the thought. her head started pounding from crying so hard. She had fucked up, it would never of been a problem if the original agreement had been kept. If it was only sex. But she had to go and fall in love with him.

Derek sat on his bed his head in his hands. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what was going to happen. He sighed listening to Casey cry on the other side of the wall. He wanted to go over there and console her. But he knew that was totally not an option. He hoped she knew that too, that it was the reason he wasn't coming over to comfort her. He laid back on his bed. His hand reached for his razor blade. He twirled it in his fingers. Not sure if he should use it. He wanted to, god he wanted to more than ever in his life. But he promised, he promised that he would never hurt himself again. That was one promise he was going to keep for her. It was the least he could do. She had made him a better person. He laughed. She had changed him after all. He wasn't mad about it though.

He heard doors slamming downstairs. He knew his father was home now.

"Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, I want you guys to go down to the Johnsons, Teddy wants you all to come play and stay for dinner, Ill call you when its time to come home." Nora said trying to keep her cool.

She had called her friend down the street, told them they were having trouble with Casey and Derek, she of course didn't say what, god she could never say what she had just witnessed. But like a good friend, Jean Johnson agreed to take the smaller ones so they could talk to the teenagers in peace.

After the three children were safetly at their friends house Nora walked to the stairs. "CASEY, DEREK! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled. George put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay calm down just a little." He said and she glared at him.

"Our children. Were making out…in the kitchen." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah I am aware of that.." He said.

Casey walked out of her room, eyes boodshot and puffy from crying. "I love you." She whispered and kissed his cheek before running down the stairs. Derek sighed and followed.

"Couch." George said pointing to the seat. The two sat down and Derek leaned back, while Casey sat straight up with her hands folded in her lap.

"What in the name of god were you two doing in there?" Nora asked.

Derek laughed, "Um…do you really need an answer to that or is it a rhetorical question?" He asked and Nora and George glared at him.

"What the hell are you two doing kissing, your brother and sister for gods sake!" George yelled.

"Um correction, STEP brother and sister. As in NO BLOOD RELATION." Derek said and sat forward.

"That doesn't matter, Caseys mother and I are married, which means that your brother and sister." He said.

"Nope. Not really." Derek said.

Nora looked over at Casey, "Don't you have anything you want to say?" She asked her face red with anger.

"Nothing you want to hear." Casey said, a tear sliding down her face.

"I never want to see you two around each other again." Nora said pointing at them.

"To bad." Derek said and Caseys head shot up and looked at her mother.

"I don't want to not be around him." She said.

"What? Why?" Nora yelled.

"Because I love him! Are you happy? I am in love with Derek." Casey yelled.

Derek looked over at her and smiled, she was standing up for herself. He was proud.

"I don't want to not be around him. I want to always be around him." She said and Nora put her head in her hands.

"I will not allow that." She said and looked at George. Im calling Dennis, Casey is going to live with her father." Nora said and started to walk off.

"NO!" Casey and Derek both yelled. Nora and George both looked at them

"If she stays you follow our rules, never allowed to be alone. Your not allowed in each others rooms. Im not sure I even want you guys talking." Nora said and Derek sighed.

"If that's what gets her to stay." He said and Casey glanced at him.

George sat down, "Derek I want to talk to you alone." He said and glanced at Nora.

Nora nodded, "Yes Casey you too." She said and headed for the kitchen.

George waited for Nora to slide the doors shut before he spoke. "What the hell has gotten into you?" George said.

"Nothing! I love her dad." Derek said.

"You two hated each other last week!" George yelled.

"Nope we've been faking for about six months…" Derek said.

"This is so wrong! Your brother and sister!" He said and Derek glared at him.

"STEP GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled and George stared at him.

"Why….you date girls all the time. Why her?" George asked.

"Because she makes me happy, For once in my life. IM HAPPY." Derek said and George rolled his eyes.

"That's bullshit." George said and Derek sighed, leaning back on the couch. George glanced at Dereks arms as they flopped back with him.

"What are those?" He asked seeing pinkish red lines on his arms.

"Nothing." Derek said pulling them to him. His dad reached out and took his arms pulling them out.

"ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?!" George asked.

"I was I stopped, CASEY HELPED ME STOP." Derek said but the last part seemed to go unheard.

"You could of killed yourself!" George yelled.

"Dad there not deep enough, or big enough to kill me." Derek said.

George still not listening grabbed a phonebook. "Dad, I never wanted to kill myself." Derek said.

"Your going to talk to a psychologist. I want you to talk to someone about these suicidal thoughts." George said.

"Are you listening to me? Im not suicidal! Im not even doing it anymore!" Derek yelled at his father. George talked on the phone to someone for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Im taking you tomorrow morning, I want you to go sit in your room till then. I will be coming to check on you every once and a while." George said before walking away.

Meanwhile Casey and her mom sat at the island in the kitchen.

"Im in love with him, he makes me happy." Casey pleaded.

"Its wrong, your not allowed to see him anymore. I don't want you two being near each other at all." Nora said pointing at her. "And your grounded, forever." She said.

"Whatever, I should of known you wouldn't care." Casey said and Nora glared at her.

"To your room now. Ill check on you later." Nora said and turned away from her.

Casey sighed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Derek was leaning against the door jam of his room, waiting for her. He grabbed her and hugged her, and just let her cry. He kissed her hair.

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." He said and she frowned.

"We should go in our rooms." Casey said brushing a tear away.

"Yeah they should be up to check on us soon." Derek said. He pulled her close to him. He kissed her cheek moving his head down into the crook of her neck and nuzzeling it. She cried harder and clung to him.

"I love you." He said and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too." She said and ran her fingertips down his cheek before turning away to her room.

Each shut their door, laid on their bed, and looked up at the celing wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

YAY! Okay. so theres my first update in a while. next chapter will be where the first one left off so Dereks going to be talking to the psychologist. I just want to make sure everyone reads that one again to know what happends in the car and everything.

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I am afraid I lost my touch for writing. so let me know what you think.

Sand Sun Surf Life

Ti


	10. Telling Everything

Okay heres the next installment of the story. But im running out of ideas. So I thought I would ask you guys what you wanted to see in this story. A few things though, I dont want Nora and George to all of a sudden be okay with this. And second I really dont want to make Casey pregnant. Im not saying that this option is out of the picture. Im just staying that its just kind of over used as the "fixer". so if anyone has ideas let me know in your reviews. thanks!

I also copied the first chapter 'Car Ride' into the beginning of this in case some didnt go reread it since that first chapter is actually in the middle of the story. OKay but anyway have fun reading

San Sun Surf Life

Ti

* * *

The last few months flashed through his head in quick short bursts

The last few months flashed through his head in quick short bursts. He laughed quietly as the thoughts about her turned from completely primal to something else. He still couldn't think of how to explain how he felt. It had gone from how her body felt against his, how fucking her let out all anger and frustration, to the way when she slept she had a slow small smile on her face, how when she would kiss him her fingers threaded through his hair. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this stuff. At least that's what his parent told him. Though he didn't see why not. There was no blood relation between them at all.

He knew she wasn't the only reason he was on his way, with his father, to this psychologists office. His father had seen the cuts. The personal 'battle wounds' he had built up over the years. At that thought he looked down at his arm. There werent many. Some were deep some werent. He wasn't the type you would think to do this. It had really all started as an accident. He had slipped and cut his finger when he was cutting a piece of cake. He realized the pain in his chest and head had eased with the pain bleeding from his finger. It had been months before he tried to see if it would happen again, on purpose. He wasn't ashamed of them though. Each one told a story about hardships he had gone through in his life. He wore them like a medal. He hadent even done it since the first time they were together. He didn't need his trusty razor blade when he had this very special girl.

He then noticed his father was droning on about how dissapointing it was to see him set this example to his little brother and sisters. That first of all the cutting. His father didn't understand how hurting yourself could make the pain disapear. He didn't care about that. His dad kept talking about how he really could of hurt himself. Killed himself. No matter how many times he told his father he never made them deep enough, hard enough, to kill himself. That it was never his intention and he didn't want to die. But in one ear out the other. The second point his father brought up was 'the relationship'. That was what his father was calling it. How it was a horrible thing and could never happen. What would people say? But he didn't care. His father didn't care he loved her. The rawest, purest, most primal, of relationships had turned into love.

Through out his fathers rambleing he stayed quiet. He had spoken his piece. Many times over. Both of them had. But yet again in one ear out the other. Not even a bat of an eye on how they felt. Just the rules. Never alone. Never to go anywhere, ever again. Never to be in eachothers rooms. He was surprised they hadnt said they couldn't talk, or look at each other. But as long as she didn't get shipped off to her father, like the original plan when they found out, he was okay with the rules. He would take being around her at least to nothing.

His father finally pulled into the parking lot and he jumped out of the car. Not being able to stand the close quarters with his father. He walked into the building and his father went to the desk, checking him in. Soon a old lady came and told him the doctor could see him now. He stood and went to follow her. He noticed his dad standing too.

"No I don't want you to come." He said simply and walked through the door. His dad stood there in shock.

The nurse looked at him frowning a bit, "Im sorry but since hes sixteen, if he doesn't want you in there you can't come." She said shutting the door on him. He sulked back to his seat sitting down.

The young man took a seat on the couch, laughing. He didn't actually think shrinks had couches in their offices. He looked up as the doctor walked in and sat at his desk.

"Hello Mr. Venturi. Im Dr. Brown." He said smiling at the teenager in front of him.

Derek looked at him and crossed his arms relaxing in the couch. "Okay, well would you like to tell me why you're here?" Dr. Brown asked. Derek raised his eyebrow. "I mean what events lead you to have to come talk to someone?" He tried again. Still nothing. "Okay how about you just start from the beginning." Dr. Brown said hoping that if he mentioned a place to start Derek would start talking.

"What beginning? When I first started cutting? Or when I started sleeping with my STEP-sister." Derek said leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

Dr. Brown leaned forward. "How about with the cutting first then we will talk about the relationship with your sister." He said tapping his pen against his chin.

"STEP SISTER GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled and Dr. Brown looked at him in shock.

"Im sorry. Continue." He said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I started a few years ago. My parents were in the middle of the divorce, fighting all the time. I was cutting a piece of cake and the knife slipped. I sliced my finger. It made me feel better. At first I never tried it again for a few more months. Then things started to build up again. I remembered it and tried it. It worked. I never made them deep. Or big. I never wanted to die. I just wanted release. Then my dad married Caseys mom. We fought all the time. Everyday, all day. Then something happened." He said and stopped. Dr. Brown looked at him wanting him to continue.

"Me and Casey were fighting one day. Nothing new. Well we started fighting for….I don't know how to say it...well we were trying to see who would be back down first. We ended up kissing…and it went farther." He said and Dr. Brown cut him off.

"Farther as in…" He said.

"We fucked. It started like that. Just sex. Then we fell for each other. I realized shes not a snotty bitch, and im really not a lazy ass hole. But anyway. I stopped cutting. I just didn't need to anymore. She saw the scars one day and made me promise I would stop. I told her I would, even that I already had because of her." Derek said leaning back and sighing.

"There are you happy. The whole story." He said and glared at the doctor.

"Why does being with Casey make you stop?" He asked.

"Its not being with Casey, its being around her." Derek started, "She makes me happy. When I have a bad day it doesn't matter because I get to see her." He said and laughed slightly. He never thought he would be saying this about anyone, expecially Casey.

"I see, and why did you hide it from your parents?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Because this would of happened. They would say it was wrong, that it was evil, we were brother and sister, and were not!" Derek said.

"I see, so you hid it because you felt they would think it was bad." Dr. Brown said.

"Your just repeating what I just said. Lets put it this way. I HATE Casey as a sister, shes uptight, crazy, and controlling. I LOVE Casey as a girlfriend. Shes amazing, sweet, beautiful, and fun. I don't think this is wrong. Were not related." Derek said.

"Okay. I understand. So what have your parents said?" He asked.

"Well lets see, were both grounded, cant see each other. They hated when we fought, and now were not and they want us to fight again. I don't understand." Derek said.

"Okay what I would like to do is talk to both your parents." Dr. Brown said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Fine." Derek said and stood up walking out of the room, down the hall, past his father in the waiting room and straight out the door to the car.

A few minutes later his father came out and unlocked the car. "He wants to talk to Nora and me." He said and Derek nodded.

"Yeah I know." He said and crossed his arms. The car ride home was quiet.

They pulled into the driveway and Derek looked up into Caseys window.

She sat on the window seat and smiled a little. Derek smiled back and ran into the house. George witnessed this and shook his head following his son. George caught a glimpse of Dereks feet turning the corner at the top of the stairs.

"How did it go?" Casey asked throwing her door open.

"Fine I talked to the doctor. Told him everything. He wants to talk to Nora and dad." he said and She nodded.

"Wait…everything as in…." She started.

He nodded, "Yeah everything." He said and she bit her lip.

"He wouldn't tell them would he?" She asked.

"He cant. Paitent doctor confidentiality." Derek said and kissed her forehead.

"Good." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"IN YOUR ROOMS NOW!!" Nora yelled up the stairs.

Casey and Derek sighed and he kissed her again. "Love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and pulled away and stepped back into her room.


	11. Plans and Explanations

Nora and George walked into Dr

Nora and George walked into Dr. Browns office and sat in the waiting room. Nora shifted in her seat not really wanting to be here. She could only imagine what people thought of her. George litterally made her come. He had to force her out of the house. She was also afraid of what would happen when they left the older ones alone. This was solved by making them watch the younger ones.

"Mr. Venturi and Mrs. McDonald. Dr. Brown will see you now." The nurse said and walked them to the doctors office.

They sat down in the chairs across from his desk and waited for him to walk in. "Hello I am Dr. Brown, I have talked to Derek and I wished to speak to both of you." He said as he sat down.

"Well first order of business is that the cuts on Dereks arm are quiet old. There are no new ones so he is telling the truth about not doing it anymore. Also, this relationship with Casey, his step-sister, there is really nothing I can tell him." Dr. Brown said and they looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?!" Nora asked.

"Well, Derek is seventeen. So is Casey, from what im told. It is natural for teens their age to be attracted to each other." He said folding his hands together.

"Yeah well their sister and brother." Nora said and George nodded.

"Actually their not, they are step sister and brother, no relation, in fact they have only be that for two years so it isnt even like they were raised to think of each other like that. It was bound to happen." He said and leaned back into his chair.

George shook his head, " No. this is wrong." He said and Dr. Brown shook his head.

"No really its not, they are not related, they werent raised to think of each other as brother and sister, they really don't even get along as brother and sister." He said shrugging.

"I understand its weird to have your children in love, but there is nothing moraly wrong about it, house rules are beyond my business though." He said nodding.

"So having Derek come see you isnt going to do anything?" Geroge asked.

" No, in fact he got what I would of told him to find anyway, someone that he loves and wouldn't want to hurt by hurting himself. You know, most people don't ever find the love Derek explains to me that he has with Casey." Dr. Brown said and nodded walking out of the office.

"Come on lets go home." George said leading a confused Nora to the door.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked with Marti on his hip, leaning against Caseys door.

"Checking my bank." She said writing the amount of money down on the line in her checkbook, keeping track of what she spent and paid for.

"Why?" He asked putting Marti down and watching her run off down the stairs. He walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"Ive been waiting all day for that." She said quietly.

"Yeah me too." He said and ran his thumb over her jaw. She smiled and grabbed her check book.

"Okay I say when they get home we leave. Take the car and go. Not forever, just for a few days, to show them we arent going to give each other up." Casey said and Derek just stared at her.

"Your serious?" He asked and Casey nodded.

"Yes! Its summer now, we can go to the shore, rent a apartment for a week or so and let them cool off." Casey said and Derek smiled.

"Alright. If that's what you want." He said and Casey smiled and hugged him.


End file.
